The Weirdest Competition
by Scarlet-Rose-Chan
Summary: Our boys in green are caught up in the biggest battle they've ever been in. The challanging group consists of a warior, a mage, a shape shifter, and a girly girl...what could go wrong? r&r please, no flames! main characters: all turtles and my OC's
1. Chapter 1

I thought I'd try another tmnt fanfic, and this one should be better than the one I deleted

**I thought I'd try another tmnt fanfic, and this one should be better than the one I deleted. Please enjoy.**

In New York there were four brothers, but not any normal brother's, they were mutants, turtle mutants to be exact. Since they were mutated, along with their mutant rat father/sensei learned the ancient art of boshido, or the ninja way. Splinter, the rat mutant found, in a storm drain, an art book and named his new sons. Leonardo, the oldest, is the leader of the group and the one who sees to it that he is the one to take care of his brothers. Raphael, the second oldest, is the hot headed fighter who you can always count on to have your back. Donatello, the third oldest, is the brains of the group. The youngest one, Michelangelo, was the prankster, the jokester, the comedic relief of the group. Throughout their life they have been battling against a ninja group called the Foot Clan, and a street gang called the Purple Dragons, but very soon, before they know it, they will go up against the weirdest, but most powerful group up to date.

"Man…my head hurts, my spots hurt…heck, even my mask hurts!" Mikey moaned as the brothers jumped across New York on the rooftops after a battle against the Purple Dragons to keep them from stealing from a large building.

"Suck it up bozo." Raph said as he ran past his little brother. Mikey sped up to catch up to the others. They jumped down from fire escape to fire escape to get to the manhole in the ally way. Mikey looked around to make sure no one saw them.

"Dudes, look at those weirdo's!" Mikey whispered, pointing to the street, where four girls were walking past. The turtles moved into the shadows when the group of girls moved into the ally way, though they seemed to never notice them.

There were a total of four girls, the one in front was wearing a blue tank top, dark blue skirt and greenish-black leggings, and she had leather sashes going over one shoulder and then one going around her waist. Her hair was blue and was tied back in a ponytail. The one next to her was wearing an all black cape with a hood covering most of her face. The third was a skinny girl wearing a regular t-shirt and pants, her hair was orange and down to her waist, and her chest was huge. The final one was the shortest, though not by much. Her hair was a short dark red and her eyes were dark brown and her pupils were slits. The girls stopped at the end and looked around quickly before turning back to each other.

"Kaori, what are we doing?" the large chest girl asked the girl in blue. Kaori's gray eyes swept over the ally one more time before turning back to her.

"Because we need to talk about the competition we're holding." Kaori said.

"Aiko, you remember don't you? We need to find the contestants." Said the girl in black, her voice hoarse and harsh sounding. Aiko smiled and rubbed the back on her neck, brushing her orange hair out of the way.

"Yes…now I do. So…where are we going to find the best fighters here?" she asked, looking around with her olive shaped eyes.

"Yori can find them." Said the last girl. The girl in black nodded and pulled something out of her cape. It was what looked like a staff. She raised it and slammed it on the ground. Yori disappeared in a black mist, like a shadow almost.

"Can you find anyone Kaida?" Aiko asked, turning to the last girl.

"I cannot. What kind of strong person would be able to prove their strong to a kitten?" Kaida said. Aiko shrugged and turned back to Kaori, who was looking around again.

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked curiously.

"I feel like there's something else in here with us." She mumbled, looking right at Leo, who was clinging to the wall in an effort to not be seen. He held his breath when he saw her looking over him, and when she looked away he released the breath in a small sigh. Raph, who was standing next to him, looked at him curiously.

"We leave as soon as their gone." Leo whispered. Raph nodded, and looked at the girls again.

From the ground appeared Yori once more. The girls seemed unfazed that she came out of nowhere.

"Found some people." She said simply, putting the staff away.

"Good, we'll get them tomorrow." Kaori said, and with that all the girls left the ally. The brothers as fast as they could went down into the sewers and rushed home.

"What the hell was that all about? With that talk of a competition and everything?" Raph asked as they walked through the door of their lair.

"Don't know, but it doesn't sound good. Tomorrow we'll have to go out and patrol the city and protect whoever their going after." Leo said.

**Please review and I will update**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, this is a kinda short chapter

**Sorry, this is a kinda short chapter. Thanks you for the kind review huge-ninjalara-54Viruses fan, and for you Flame Rising, did you even read my story?! I have no spelling mistakes or bad grammar (I triple check before I post, but hardly often my computer misses something.) , and I don't give a flaming crap about what you think because its so much better than you think and you really don't have to be that much of a piece of crap about it! Next time, just tell me what you think in a better way than insulting something that took me a really long time to write, and reading something like that made my self esteem that much lower. **

"Here guys, these can keep us in contact if you hook it up to your cell shell and keep the cell on." Donnie said, handing his brothers what looked like head phones for an mp3 player. The turtles hooked them up easily and put the headphones on.

"Uh, hey Don, what's this thing?" Mikey asked, pointing to the small thing in front of his face that was hooked up to headphones.

"The microphone, that's how we keep in contact." Don said, adjusting his so its in front of his mouth.

"Ok, here's the plan, Mike, you take the north side of New York, Raph, you take the south side, Donnie, you'll take the east side and I'll be at the west. Keep in contact and keep an eye out for those girls. Let's go." Leo instructed. They all nodded and left.

-One hour later-

"Anything yet?" Leo's voice asked in the headphones.

"Nothing here." Raph said.

"Nothing here either." Don said.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Mikey sighed, resting on one of the roofs after running around for so long he lost track of how long it was.

"They said tonight, so keep looking!" Leo said. Mikey groaned, got up and continued down to the end of the roof and jumped to the other. He tucked himself into the shadows and moved along, when something tripped him, causing him to tumble away.

"What the shell?" Mikey moaned, looking to where he was just standing. Nothing was there so he looked around again. He stood up and walked to the edge and looked around at the street. He saw the blue haired girl from the night before look up to him, and he duck down and back into the shadows. Mikey was about to move back to the edge when he saw he was pinned to the wall he was pressed against by something behind him. There was a long, thick black staff in front of his chest and it was pulling him closer to the wall.

"Mikey, are you ok? What's going on?" Leo's voice rang into his head. He was about to answer when a dark hand came out of the shadows and covered his mouth.

"Turtle, your coming with me." said a voice behind him. Mikey struggled but found himself melting into the shadows.

"Mikey what's going on?! Who's behind you?" an urgent sounding Leo asked. The headphones fell to the ground and broke, sending a high ringing tone through all the other ones. Mikey was gone.

"Guys, get back to the lair as fast as you can!" Leo said as he ran to the street.

-Back in the lair-

"What happened to Mikey?" Donnie asked as they sat at the table.

"We don't know. I heard something say something in the back round and then his headphones broke." Leo said, resting his head on the table. Raph got up, wandered over to the wall and punched it as hard as he could.

"How could this happen? How are we gonna find him?!" Raph snarled.

"Don't really know." The other two said together. Leo's shell cell rang suddenly and he grabbed it as fast as he could.

"Hello?" he asked urgently.

"L-Leo!" Mikey's voice exclaimed.

"MIKEY! Mikey, where are you? Are you ok?" Leo yelled into the phone. There was a pause before he was answered, but it wasn't Michelangelo who answered.

"Turtles, your brother is unharmed and will stay like that. To get him back come to the ally you saw us in the night before, and you will see him again, for a price of course." said a girl with a thick Japanese accent.

"You're holding him ransom?" Leo snapped.

"…if that's what you want to call it. Just come down here and we'll discus this." Said the girl, and then hung up.

"Don, which ally was it that we saw those girls last night?" Leo asked, hanging up the phone as well.

"Why? Is Mikey there?" he asked. Leo nodded and they all left.

**Anybody but flame rising can review. **


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter should be longer, thanks for the review Puldoh

**This chapter should be longer, thanks for the review Puldoh. Enjoy!**

"Stop your struggling turtle." Kaori said to Mikey, who was trying to untie himself. He was kneeling on the ground and had so many knots on his wrists, arms and legs that he couldn't get up.

"My name is Mikey!" he snapped, struggling even harder.

"Please stop it, or Kaori-chan is going to get mad." Aiko said bending down in front of him. Her eyes sparkled and she tilted her head to the side.

"Let me go!" Mikey yelled, struggling even more. A big vain popped in Kaori's forehead and she kicked him in the face.

"You're annoying me turtle!" she yelled in his ear.

"Kaori-chan, stop that!" Aiko said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"My name is not turtle! It's Michelangelo!" Mikey yelled, looking at her from the position he was in. Since the kick was hard enough to knock him over he ended up lying on his side. Aiko looked at him curiously, and then looked at Yori and Kaida, who were shaking their heads as they watched.

"Aiko-hime, don't worry, we wont hurt him yet." Yori said. Aiko could never tell if she was being honest because she could never see her eyes, she always kept them covered with her hood or her black hair. Aiko could tell if anyone was being honest by looking at their eyes. She looked at Kaida, who was nodding, her way of saying that Yori was telling the truth.

"MIKEY!!" several voices said above them. They all looked up to see Leo, Raph and Donnie jumping down to them. They tried to get to them but Yori and Kaida blocked the way.

"Give us our brother back!" Leo yelled, trying to get to him. Yori kneed him in the gut, making him double over and gasp for breath.

"We will, once you come with us." Kaori said, walking over to them. She looked at Aiko, who was helping Mikey up and making sure he wouldn't tip over again. Kaori looked at Yori and nodded, and Yori pulled out her staff.

"What do we have to do?" Don asked.

"Simple. Come to where we're taking you, defeat us in battle and go home…but only if you win. Simple, yes?" Kaori said in a slightly mocking voice, leaning near them with her hands on her hips and a smirk spread across her face.

"Guys get me out of this rope!" Mikey yelled. Aiko, who was also starting to get annoyed with him, fought the urge to push him over. Leo looked at his brothers.

"What if we don't win?" he asked.

"Well then…I say you do whatever we want for as long as we find suitable." Kaori said with a smirk.

"What if we refuse?" Leo asked.

"Then you never see your brother again. He will come with us and be our little slave." Yori said, a smirk also on her face. Raph kicked the garbage can next to him while Don smacked himself in the head and Leo gave a low sigh.

"Then we don't really have a choice, do we? Ok, take us to where we will fight." Leo sighed. The brothers were gathered together and Yori pulled out her staff. The tip of it began to glow and Yori drew a circle in the air, which showed up like a stationary lightning. The ring expanded and surrounded the turtles.

They disappeared in a flash and then Yori slammed the ground with the staff and the girls disappeared. They reappeared in an arena type building. There was an open ceiling and the seats were raised several stories above the arena. The turtles appeared in the paved arena with a loud thud.

"How was that possible?!" Donnie exclaimed, looking around and rubbing his head.

"It's not. It's called magic dope." Yori said as she and her friends wandered up behind them.

"Welcome to our world." Aiko smiled, spreading her arms out and looking around.

"Aiko-hime, you shouldn't be so welcoming to the ones we're going to pummel." Kaori said, glancing at Leo from the corner of her eye.

"You're the ones who will be pummeled!" Raph exclaimed, getting ready to lung forward, but he was held back by Leo and Don.

"Guys get me out of these knots!!" Mikey screamed. Kaori walked over, pulled out an oddly shaped sword and sliced the ropes off him. Mikey collapsed and spread his arms out with a pleased grin on his face.

"Finally!" he said.

"Yori-san, Kaida-chan, bring them to where they will stay during the night. And Yori-san, you know what to do when their settled." Kaori instructed. The two nodded and went to the turtles.

"Follow us." They said together with a quick bow. They spun on their heals and walked to a door way. The turtles looked at each other, shrugged and followed. They walked through the door and into a stone covered hallway; there were no windows or doors for a long ways. Yori stopped at one point and motioned them to follow Kaida, who was still walking. Yori brought up the rear of the group.

"You will be sharing this room. Don't worry, it's big enough for all of you." the red head said, opening a door and letting them in. the brothers walked in and saw four beds, one in every corner of the well lit room. Each bed had a different colored blanket on it, one blue, one red, one purple and one orange. They walked over to a bed with their favorite color on it and sat down.

"Uh…any particular reason your still there?" Raph asked rudely when he saw the two girls staring at them.

"No reason at all. Sleep tight turtles." Said Kaida, walking away, leaving Yori standing there alone.

"Sleep? It's not even late yet!" Mikey said in a whining tone.

"Oh, but you will sleep." Yori said, raising her staff one more time. She dropped in, and from the bottom of the staff formed a cloud of black smoke, which quickly filled the room, knocking out the turtles.

"We can't have you with built in armor while fighting. Now that just wouldn't be fair." Yori said, closing the door and walking back to her friends.

**What will happen to them now? Well…I'm still working on the next chapter, but please review anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! I want to give you a quick note on the nicknames/honorifics: Aiko's nickname, Aiko-hime, Means princess, chan means friend that's a girl, and san is for people you don't know very well. They call Yori Yori-san because Yori doesn't like girly nicknames (and later Aiko will call her Yori-tan, Yori-rin, stuff like that. In Japanese those are what high school girls give each other, and their girly.) Enjoy! **

"Are they awake yet?" Aiko asked the next day when she walked into the arena. Yori, Kaida and Kaori were already awake.

"Not yet Aiko-hime, but maybe you should drop these off in their room." Kaida said, tossing her a bunch of clothes. Aiko blushed deeply and nodded as she caught the clothes. She hurried down the hall to the door. She hesitated a moment when she heard rustling coming from the room, but opened it none the less.

"Anyone awake yet?" she whispered as she walked in. there was no answer so she walked in. there was no green mutants in the room, instead four teenage human boys, all under the blankets and deeply asleep.

Aiko walked over to the one in the blue bed and rummaged through the pile of clothes she had in her arms. She grabbed an outfit and put it at the end of his bed. She looked at his face and his short light brown hair that had several strands flowing into his face.

Aiko moved over to the one in the red bed. The covered were barley on him while he laid on his stomach. His arms were jutting back slightly, making his shoulder blades visible. His head was on its side and his mouth was open wide as he let out a snore. His long black hair was spread out across the pillow and into his face. Aiko giggled and placed an outfit at the end of his feet.

She then moved to the purple bed and watched as the boy in it raised a hand in the air. She watched as he dreamed and went through the outfits. The boy had brown shaggy hair and his eyes flickered open for a milli-second. She put the outfit at the end and went to the last boy.

His hair was a dirty blond color and was spiked back. There was drool dripping onto the pillow and he was letting out soft snores as he slept. She put the final outfit on his bed and stayed in the room for a few minutes to watch them sleep. She spun around to face the one in the red bed as he mumbled something. She turned around again when a mattress creaked. One of the boys was propping himself up with one arm and rubbing his eyes with the other. Aiko ran out of the room with a girly giggle.

"Mmph…what was that?" asked the boy in the orange bed, looking at the door. The others sat up too.

"What the hell?!" yelled the boy with the long hair, jumping up when he saw his hand and the others, and ultimately landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Holy crap! What happened to us?!" gasped the one with the shaggy hair.

"Ow, my ass hurts." The long haired moaned, standing up.

"Dudes, we're human!" spiky haired exclaimed.

"Mikey, Raph, Donnie, what the shells going on?!" the short haired one asked, looking around.

"That one girl must have done this." Donnie mumbled. The brothers looked at him while he scratched his chin. He looked up and when he saw their confused expressions he added, "You know, that one in the black cape and the staff."

"Right…and I think we should probably get dressed." Leo said, grabbing the clothes he just noticed were at the end of his bed and turning away from his brothers. The others realized what he meant, grabbed their clothes and got dressed as fast as they could. Once they were all dressed they left the room to find the arena.

"This way boys." Said a voice from down the hallway. They followed the voice and ended up right in the arena, into the bright sunlight.

"I see you're up now." Kaori said, glancing over at them when she heard footsteps.

"What did you do to us?" Raph demanded, running over to the girls and was about to punch Kaori. Yori jumped in between them and held out her staff once more, the tip began to glow and Raph shot back to his brothers, and being caught by Leo.

"She is not yours to fight." Yori said in a mysterious voice. Raph stood up straight, cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell does that mean?" Raph asked.

"It means that she's not the one you'll go up against in the competition." Yori said, standing stock still, making her cape drape over her shoulders and cover her entire body.

"Then who can I punch?" Raph asked, a vein popping on his forehead.

"All in good time." Kaori said. "I guess since we can't really call you turtles anymore, you'll have to tell us your real names." She added after a moment of thought. The brothers looked at each other, then turned back to the girls.

"My name is Leonardo."

"Raphael."

"The name's Michelangelo."

"And I'm Donatello."

"Good, I think we should tell you our names now. My name is Kaori."

"…Yori is my name." she said quietly, she somehow managed to move to the back of the girls with out them noticing.

"Hi, I'm Aiko." She said with a bright smile.

"And I'm Kaida." She said, glancing at them quickly, and turning back to Yori, who was handing her something. She grabbed them and tossed them to the turtles.

"Eat these, but if your wise you wouldn't eat the whole thing, or you'll puke." She said, turning to them. The brothers caught them and examined what ever it was. It was a simple cracker.

"Why would eating a whole cracker make us sick?" Don asked curiously. Kaori grabbed Mikey's just before he was about to shove the whole thing and held it up for them to see.

"Because these…" she pointed to the cracker "are made by Yori and her family, and distributed all over our world. It's a magic meal pretty much. One small bite will fill a grown mans stomach, and only one person we know can eat a whole one without barfing, and she's that big-chested girl right behind me." she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder and pointed to Aiko, who smiled a big smile. She handed the cracker back to Mikey, who then thanked her for stopping him.

"It tastes really good though." Yori reassured, seeing how Raph and Leo were looking at it cautiously.

"How come she can eat a whole one?" Don asked, looking at Aiko and how skinny she was.

"We don't really know. She just can, and it's amazing." Kaori said. The brothers all took a tiny bite at the same time and swallowed.

"Dang that is good." Mikey gasped, licking his lips.

"Whoa, I'm stuffed." Don mumbled.

"Told you. Now, is every one ready for the competition?" Kaori asked.

**Their human! Hahahaha. Anyway, big fight scene next, but I need reviews before I can update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, and this is a pretty big fight scene

**Thanks for the reviews, and this is a pretty big fight scene. I think that, so far, this is the longest chapter yet. Enjoy! XD **

"Before we start, we have to say this: if you win, we will give you one irreversible wish, one for each of you." Kaori said.

"Alright! So who's up first?" Don asked as they went up to the seats.

"Kaori-chan versus Leonardo-san." Yori said, a smile spread across her face. Leo stood up and clenched his fists.

"Me first huh? Wish me luck guys." Leo said, turning to the stairs and walking down them. Kaori watched him and smirked.

"I need no luck." She said quietly, jumping up onto the ledge and looking at the arena below her. The brothers stood up quickly and watched her. She waited and when Leo appeared in the arena he looked up.

"Aren't you coming down?" he asked. She smiled again and jumped down.

"What the shell?! She's a suicide case waiting to happen!" Don exclaimed as he watched her fall several stories to the ground. To their shock she landed perfectly, she didn't even look like she landed as hard as it sounded, she was perfectly unfazed.

"Talented girl, aren't you?" Leo said when they went to the center of the battleground. She gave a toothy grin and Leo realized how that sounded.

_Stupid! I shouldn't flirt with my enemy! _He thought. She pulled out her miss-shaped sword and waited for him.

"I don't have my swords anymore." Leo said. Kaori sighed and looked up to Yori. With a quick flash, two katana appeared before Leo. He grabbed them and smiled.

"GO!" Aiko yelled, waving her hands in the air. Her friends looked at her with an odd expression, and then turned back to the battle.

"Come Leonardo-san." Kaori said.

"Leo, if you don't mind." He said in a low voice and a smile on his lips. Kaori smirked and ran at him, her sword raised.

"Very well Leo-san!" she said, swiping at him with all her might. Leo blocked the blade with his katana and swiped at her legs with his other. She jumped up, gripped his shoulders, did sort of like a handstand on his shoulders and flipped over him. She spun around and threw her sword at his back. He jumped over it and nearly got her head as he flipped over her.

"You're pretty good." She said, running over and grabbing her sword. He nodded his head and quickly wiped the sweat off his brow.

"You can get her bro!" Mikey yelled, leaning over the edge in sheer anticipation. Raph pulled him back out of sheer annoyance, but found himself leaning over as well.

"I hope you know I can't lose now." Leo said, going after her again. She jumped high off the ground just as he was coming up behind her. She landed on his shoulders and sat there like he was giving her a piggy back ride. He raised his swords in an effort to get her, but she grabbed his wrists and made him point the swords at himself.

"Poor form, boy." She said. Leo smirked, but she never saw it. He flipped foreword, ignoring his blades as they cut him. All he cared about was getting her off him. And it worked. Kaori flew off of him and landed on the wall. She got up and rubbed her shoulder as she watched as Leo felt the cuts in his stomach. They didn't seem to be serious so he charged at her again.

"You're strong, Leo-san." Kaori admitted, dodging him as he aimed a punch at her head. He smiled a mysterious smiled and aimed a kick. She jumped over it and got a better grip on her sword. She ran behind him and he spun around and dived away just as she was about to hit him. Unfortunately he didn't dodge completely, her sword grazed his back, tearing his shirt and making his back bleed. Leo rolled across the ground with a moan of pain.

"LEO!!" his brothers yelled together. Leo looked at them and got up slowly.

"This wouldn't be so hard if I had my shell back." He said to Kaori, who just smirked at him again.

"Yes, but with the shell your not as cute." She said. Leo was stunned, and while he was stunned she saw her chance and ran at him. She grabbed his arm, dropping her sword and rammed his head into the wall. He rolled onto his back and let out a yell of pain. He wiped away what was dripping down his forehead and when he saw what it was he stared in utter shock. Blood was dripping down his hand, and his face. He stood up and saw Kaori waiting for him to get ready.

"I won't attack anyone who's down." She said simply when she saw his confused expression. Leo was bleeding so much, on his back, on his stomach, and on his head, it was too much for him. He was exhausted but he wouldn't dare give up. He had to win.

"Come at me Leo-san." She said, standing normally with her sword down.

"What's with the change of heart Kaori-san?" he asked, panting for breath. He heard how they did the Japanese honorifics, and thought he should do the same, since his sensei was from Japan.

"There is no change of heart. I stick to the rules, no hitting while down, and let them ready themselves before attacking. Some of us here don't always follow the rules though." She said, looking up to her friends. Raph, Don and Mikey looked over and saw Yori shrink away behind the ledge, to where Kaori couldn't see her.

"Hate to be the one who goes up against her." Raph mumbled. Yori must have heard him because she snapped her attention to him.

"Leo…" Don whispered, watching his brother pant for breath. Raph looked in and saw how bad a shape he was in. he was covered in dark red blood, and the blood that was dripping down his head was dripping into his sapphire eyes as well.

"Leo, give up!" Raph yelled, startling them all. Leo ignored him and continued to try and stay standing.

"I can win this!" Leo said.

"No, you can't! She's too strong!" Donnie yelled back, siding with Raph on the subject.

"Shut up dammit, I can win this!!" Leo screamed, standing up straight. His brothers were stunned. He was never like this. Kaori raised her eyebrows and leaned forward in anticipation.

"I think you should know that I was only using my lowest speed." She said. She took one small step and she was gone in a flash. Kaori was moving so fast they barley saw her; she was basically a blue blur. Leo began to jerk around; his movements looked like he was being pushed by several separate people at the same time. Blood spurted from his shoulder when a fresh cut appeared out of thin air it seemed, and then blood poured from his thigh as more cuts formed.

"It's over." Kaori said, stopping behind Leo, startling him. Kaori raised her sword and hit him incredibly hard with the handle on the back of his neck. Leo moaned, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"LEO!!" the brothers screamed, running down to the arena. Kaori was already back up to her friends, leaving Leo in the hands of several people dressed in white that came in from a doorway on the other side of the arena.

"Do not worry about him. The medics will make sure he lives." Aiko said when she saw the concerned looks on the brother's faces.

"Be more concerned about yourselves. Kaori is the leader, but that does not mean she is the strongest." Yori said, glancing at the others.

**What do you think? Was it a good fight scene? Tell me what you thought in reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Can I please get more than one review per chapter

**Can I please get more than one review per chapter? I do not own the TMNT, and enjoy.**

"Leo…" Don whispered as he watched the medics taking him away on a stretcher.

"Do not worry, I did not kill him. Leo-san will be fine." Kaori said. The brothers headed back up to the seats when Kaida spoke up again.

"Raphael-san, stay down there. You are next." Raph looked up at them and saw all but Aiko sneering at him.

"Are you the one I'm going against then?" he asked Kaida. She shook her head and turned to Yori. Yori took one step back and disappeared like a shadow drenched in sunlight. Mikey and Donnie wished him luck and traveled up the staircase. Raph turned to the wall opposite him and saw Yori step out of the shadow. She moved to the center and Raph groaned.

"Damn." He mumbled, remembering how Kaori said she didn't always follow the rules. He walked up to her and snarled.

"Give me my sias." He demanded.

"As you wish." She said, tapping the ground with her staff. There was a flash of light and two sias appeared out of thin air. He grabbed them and gripped it.

"Crap, I'm too used to only three fingers." He mumbled, trying another grip on them. Yori looked up to her friends and waited. While she waited Raph cut off the bottom of one of his pant legs and used the strand to tie his hair back and out of his face.

"GO!!" Aiko yelled eagerly. Instantly Yori shot out a black mist from the staff and shot it at Raph, knocking him flat on his back with so much force it knocked the breath out of him. He rolled out of the way from another attack and stood up.

"Now how shall I dispose of you? Shall I suffocate you in darkness? Or maybe I should control you're limbs and have you tear yourself apart? Destroy your mind and make you commit suicide? Which do you prefer?" Yori asked eagerly, stretching her neck out and licking her lips.

"I prefer me tearing you limb from limb!" he yelled, running at her and sweeping her off her feet. She landed with a loud thud and he aimed a punch at her face. She rolled away and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying away from her.

"There is no way you could defeat a shadow mage." Kaida said as she watched. Don looked at her.

"Shadow mage?" he asked. Kaida nodded, never taking her eyes off the battle.

Raph charged at Yori, both sias raised. She ducked when he tried to cut her shoulder, she took a step to the left when he tried to get her face, and then took several steps back when he tried to get her chest. Yori's mouth quivered as she smiled and she let out a loud laugh.

"Stupid boy!" she laughed, shadows swirled around her and she shrunk into the ground. Raph ran at her as fast as he could and managed to scrape the top of her head, ripping her hood as he did. Raph looked around quickly, looking for any sign that Yori was coming back.

"Linking shadows!" a voice said from behind him. He spun around and saw that Yori's shadow was linked to his. She raised her hand and Raph raised his. His eyes widened and he stared at his hands.

"Shit! What did you do to me?!" he yelled, trying to lower his arm. Yori smirked and put her hand to her neck. Raph's arm moved the same way as hers and ended up with his sia a centimeter from his neck.

"Good bye Raphael-san!" Yori smirked, moving her arm like she was slicing her neck. Raph tried to resist the movements of his arm and he actually managed to break the spell. He aimed a punch at her forehead, and this time he caught her off guard. He punched her forehead and grazed her nose with his sia as he did. She flew back and landed on her back.

"Gotta do better than that." He smirked, running at her. Yori jumped up and a shadow whip charged at him. The shadow whip wrapped around his neck and raised him up.

"Is this good enough?" Yori asked. Raph's face turned blue from lack of oxygen. His legs flailed as he tried to get out of the shadows grasp, and his hands flew at the shadow, dropping his sias and trying to claw at the shadow. His hands passed threw it and he ended up scratching his neck with his nails over and over again. He didn't understand why his hands would pass through the shadow, yet it was choking him and keeping him raised in the air. He struggled so much that he lost oxygen even faster. He hated this. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he felt light headed. He couldn't take it anymore. The shadow whipped him around and right into the wall, finally letting him go. He lost. He was down and out and he didn't care. He was just grateful to take in deep breaths.

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi

**Hi. I do not own TMNT. Enjoy…I guess. Sorry, I'm really tired. **

"So who's up next?" Mikey asked, watching Raph being carried away by the medics. Yori appeared by Aiko, and Kaida smirked slightly. Kaori glanced at them and fixed her eyes on Donnie for a moment, before looking at Kaida. She gave her a quick nod and Kaida ran down the wall so fast she looked like a blur.

"Donatello-san, I suggest you don't keep her waiting." Kaori snickered, looking at them again. Donnie sighed and walked down the stairs, not at all into this competition. He walked into the arena and over to the girl waiting for him.

"GOOOOO!!" Aiko yelled, clearly excited over this match.

"You're Bo staff." Kaida said, nodding her head when his staff materialized. He grabbed it quickly and swung it at her, but she dodged easily.

"I'm sure you can't beat me." she said, running at him. She ran so fast that it looked like her body was changing its shape. In fact, her shape did change. Before Don knew it there was a cheetah with its jaw snapped shut on his arm. Donnie hit its head with the Bo staff and then kicked the cheetah's stomach. It let go quickly and snarled. It ran in circles around him and changed back into her human body.

"So you're a shape shifter. To bad I know so much about animals." Donnie said.

"Oh, I guarantee you won't know some of my animals." Kaida said with a mischievous grin. Don looked up at his brother and saw Mikey looking slightly anxious, like he wanted to see what she could become.

She ran again and came out as an alligator. As quick as its legs could go it charged at him, snapping its jaws fiercely, making him jump away and back up to avoid getting his feet punctured by the teeth. Donnie jumped up and landed on its back. He got off quickly, grabbed and shut its jaw tightly and reared upwards, flipping it on it's back. Kaida changed again into a creature he's seen pictures of, but never studied. A large white horse with a pointed horn on its head. She turned onto her belly and got up, cutting him with the horn.

"Dude, it's a unicorn!" Mikey yelled to him, trying to help.

"I can see that!" Don yelled angrily, not in the mood to get help from the side lines. He was doing fine on his own. The unicorn charged at him, but Don jumped up and flipped onto its back. The magical horse bucked and reared across the arena, eventually wandering up to the wall and kicked its back legs high enough to fling him off its back, right into the wall. By that time there were so many dents and cracks in the wall from the other fights that one more didn't seem to matter.

There was a flash of a flame, and with it came a medium sized dragon. It flapped its wings and rose into the air, watching Donnie carefully. The ninja stood up, rubbing the fresh bump on his head and groaned when he saw the creature. The dragon smirked and opened its mighty jaw and fire sprang from its throat. Don ran away from the fire, just barely. The bottom of his feet got hit by a few sparks, leaving them burnt in spots, but otherwise he was fine.

Before the dragon shot fire at him again he ducked and rolled underneath it. As fire spewed from its mouth he jabbed its throat with the Bo staff as hard as he could. The dragon made a gagging sound and fell to the ground with an earth shaking thud. Kaida returned to her normal form, laying on her back and squirming like a fish out of water. Fire spat from her mouth and her eyes were shut tightly as she spewed the sparks.

"Huh…she must have inhaled her own fire." Donnie thought out loud. Kaida rolled onto her stomach and stood up, though her legs were shaking.

"Ugh…Dammit! No fair! I can't inhale my own fire!" she said angrily, stomping her feet and pouting. Before he knew it she was laying on the ground, completely out of energy and unconscious.

"Uh…Donatello-san won." Kaori said in disbelief. Kaida usually could defeat anybody with her dragon form…so why didn't it work on him? The medics ran in and were surprised to see Kaida as the one who lost. Donnie smirked and walked back up the stairs, over to Mikey.

"How did you know how to defeat a dragon?" Kaori asked, quickly and angrily.

"I dunno. Fire came from the throat, so I hit the throat hard enough for her to gasp in surprise, making her inhale her own fire." Donnie shrugged.

"How did you know that would work?!" Kaori was clearly pissed that her own teammate didn't win, even though she knew Kaida was the least experienced with fighting and can't last very long.

"I play videogames with him." he pointed at Mikey, who smirked at the girls.

'Though it probably won't make much of a difference, we only won one match.' He thought.

**Story's almost done. Review. Bye…**


End file.
